Pedih
by ambudaff
Summary: Warning: Rating M. FF DraMione pertama tulisan Ambu. Meski Ambu masih berpegang pada canon ..


**Pedih**

_**Warning: Rating M**__. Untuk mereka yang belum memenuhi syarat usia, klik 'Back' di sebelah kiri atas, sikat gigi, cuci kaki, baca doa, dan bobo ya :P_

_Untuk __**Muscat-Dunghill, **__**apocrief**__, dan __**Eleanor FF**__, para penggemar DraMione._

* * *

Snape menggoyang-goyangkan gelasnya, otomatis es di dalamnya bergerak dalam minuman keras itu. Ia berbicara pelan agar tak terdengar Death Eaters yang lain, "Narcissa sudah lepas. Ia disembunyikan oleh Orde."

Draco mengangguk pelan, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Dad sudah dibunuh oleh Dia. Sekarang, kalau Mum sudah lepas dari pengaruhnya … aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk Orde."

Snape menghela napas, "Aku juga sudah menemukan lokasi barang terakhir. Kalau Anak Itu sudah menghancurkannya, aku akan membereskan Nagini. Setelah itu kita harus bersiap-siap untuk Perang," Snape menghirup sedikit minumannya, "aku akan memikirkan cara pengiriman beritanya dulu." Snape menghirup habis seluruh minumannya dan berdiri, "Aku mau ke ruang bawah tanah, kalau kau mencariku."

Draco mengangguk.

* * *

Hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian setelah Snape lenyap di balik pintu, masuklah beberapa orang Death Eaters lain. Jubah mereka kotor, dan ada yang robek-robek. Darah kering di mana-mana. Mereka seperti habis bertempur. Dan seperti menyeret sesuatu.

"Draco! Lihat, kami membawa sesuatu untukmu! Goyle bilang, kau pasti senang. Sayang dia keburu mati, tidak bisa melihat wajahmu menikmatinya!" Amycus setengah berteriak, ditimpali oleh cekakakan Death Eaters lainnya.

Draco berdiri dan melihat apa yang mereka bawa.

Gadis Granger itu.

"Dia bertempur habis-habisan, sayang jumlah kami lebih banyak. Sudah akan kubunuh saja dia, kalau Goyle tidak mengingatkan bahwa kau akan senang menerimanya sebagai hadiah," Amycus setengah melemparkannya. Gadis itu tersungkur.

Draco berjongkok. Hermione mengangkat mukanya dengan marah.

Dan meludahinya.

Namun Draco terlihat tenang. Dingin malah. Disekanya wajahnya dengan lengan.

Dengan sekali sentak ia menarik lengan gadis itu agar berdiri. Setengah menyeret dibawanya gadis itu melewati para Death Eaters yang ribut bersorak-sorai.

Tanpa bicara ia langsung menuju kamarnya. Tidak dipedulikannya gadis itu meronta-ronta. Ia masuk, mendorong gadis itu ke ranjang, kembali ke pintu, menutup pintu yang langsung mengunci sendiri.

Hermione yang jatuh dengan posisi tertelungkup didorong ke atas ranjang, berusaha bangkit secepatnya. Tapi begitu terduduk, tangan Draco menahan bahunya. Tangan Draco yang satu memberi isyarat agar ia diam.

Ia diam keheranan. Gemetar menahan marah. Tapi Draco malah berjalan ke arah meja, meraih tempat air minum dan menuangkannya ke gelas. "Minumlah," katanya datar.

"Aku tak akan menyentuh…" Hermione menyergah galak.

"Air putih biasa. Tidak dibubuhi apa-apa," sahutnya, masih datar.

Hermione menerima gelas dengan ragu-ragu. Tapi diminumnya juga.

Rupanya air putih itu menenangkan. Hermione mengatur napasnya.

"Aku akan mencari jalan untuk melepaskanmu," sahut Draco ketika melihat Hermione sudah tenang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" Hermione menatapnya curiga.

Draco menghela napas, "Sejak Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa ia akan melindungiku, sebenarnya aku sudah bimbang," ujarnya lirih. "Tapi Dad masih dalam genggaman Dark Lord, begitu pula Mum. Begitu Dad melarikan diri dari Azkaban, sampai ke sini, ia langsung dibunuh. Di hadapanku. Ia juga merapal mantra agar Mum tidak bisa melarikan diri. Aku terpaksa melakukan apa saja yang diperintahkan…"

Untuk sejenak Hermione bisa merasa iba pada Draco.

Tapi tidak beberapa detik kemudian.

Wajah Draco tiba-tiba terlihat tegang. Kalaulah ia seekor serigala tentulah telinganya sudah runcing tegak waspada.

Detik berikutnya Hermione menyesal kenapa ia tetap duduk di sisi ranjang –kenapa ia tidak berdiri jauh-jauh dari ranjang? Karena Draco tiba-tiba menerkamnya dengan ganas, membuat Hermione terbanting terbaring, dihimpit Draco yang langsung membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak. Mulut Draco mencari mulut Hermione dengan kasar. Kedua tangan Hermione dipiting Draco, bahkan kaki Hermione juga hanya bisa bergerak-gerak sedikit, meronta-ronta putus asa.

Lidah Draco mulai terasa berusaha membuka mulut Hermione, berputar mendorong. Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindar, tetapi Draco lebih kuat. Lidah Draco menerobos masuk dengan liar, mencari-cari lidah Hermione, menangkapnya dan menghisapnya dengan ganas.

Hermione tiba-tiba merasa putus asa. Dua butiran berguliran dari kedua matanya. Apakah ia akan berakhir di sini, diperk …

Sama tiba-tibanya seperti saat Draco menyerangnya, tiba-tiba saja Draco menghentikan serangannya, melepasnya, berdiri jauh-jauh darinya, dan berucap lirih, "Maafkan .. maafkan .."

Hermione tersengal-sengal, berusaha duduk dengan agak limbung, _shock_ karena serangan tiba-tiba, dan _shock_ atas perubahan sikap Draco yang tak terduga.

Draco masih mengulang kata-katanya, "Maafkan aku .. Tapi aku harus, agar terlihat .." dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengatur napas, "Itu tadi Mata."

"Mata?" Hermione biasanya cerdas, tapi dalam keadaan sekarang dia sama bingungnya dengan anak terbodoh.

"Ya. Mata." Draco menghembuskan napas, "Dark Lord memiliki cara untuk mengontrol anak buahnya. Di markas ini Dia mempunyai mantra untuk melihat berkeliling jarak jauh …"

Hermione tiba-tiba merasa seperti melihat film Muggle di mana digambarkan sebuah penjara yang dilengkapi dengan lampu sorot yang berputar setiap sekian menit sekali.

"Lalu, bagaimana …"

"Aku akan mencari jalan untuk melepaskanmu." Draco berjalan mendekati pintu, "Aku akan mengunci pintu ini. Untuk jaga-jaga. Aku segera kembali."

Hermione duduk dengan lemas. Ia mencoba menata pikirannya. Pertempuran. Bisa dibilang ia dikeroyok karena jumlah tidak seimbang, tapi ia sudah bertahan mati-matian. Ia dikalahkan tapi tidak dibunuh. Malah di bawa ke sini. Dan .. nyaris saja terjadi perkosaan. Draco Malfoy, dapatkah ia dipercaya?

Entah berapa lama ia duduk dengan pikiran berseliweran semacam itu. Dan ada dua atau tiga kali ia merasa suasana yang aneh lewat. Bulu kuduknya merinding. Serasa ada yang memandang, mengawasi dari jarak dekat. Mata-kah itu?

Untuk kesekian kalinya Mata lewat, saat Draco membuka kunci pintu. Walau agak sangsi, kali ini Hermione setengah membiarkan Draco menindihnya, menutupi mulutnya dengan mulut, memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Lidah Draco mencari-cari. Setengah hati dibiarkan Draco menghisap lidahnya, dan … apakah itu?

Hermione merasa ada benda kecil seperti tabung berpindah dari lidah Draco ke lidahnya. Lidah Draco memaksanya untuk menelannya. Setengah gelagapan ia menelannya. Setelah itu lidah Draco menghentikan upayanya, mundur teratur.

Dan segalanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Dingin.

Itu yang pertama kali dirasakan oleh Hermione. Memang ia terbalut oleh jubah .. jubah siapakah ini? Yang teringat, dia diseret ke markas Death Eaters hanya dengan memakai pakaian sehari-hari, tidak memakai jubah.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya," Draco mendekatinya.

"Di mana kita?"

"Di Forbidden Forest."

"Kenapa..?" Hermione tidak bisa memutuskan apa dulu yang mesti ditanyakan. Tapi Draco sudah lebih dulu menjawabkan.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku tidak menyentuhmu kecuali apa yang … diperlukan," katanya serba salah. "Snape memberi kapsul pemindah jiwa. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana memberikannya padamu, apalagi Mata saat itu sedang lewat. Jadi .. kulakukan itu. Maaf," katanya meminta maaf lagi. "Kau … mati dalam beberapa saat. Aku berteriak pada para Death Eaters, agar mereka menyaksikan sendiri kau sudah mati. Lalu mereka menyuruh Wormtail –dia paling sering disuruh-suruh—untuk membuang mayatmu. Saat mereka meninggalkanmu, saat Wormtail belum datang, aku cepat-cepat men-Transfigurasi sepotong kayu menjadi kau, memakaikan bajumu," lirih suaranya, "dan aku men-Transfigurasimu menjadi sepotong kayu. 'Mayat Hermione' dibuang, dan aku pergi berjalan-jalan dengan 'sepotong kayu' di jubahku. Aku ber-Apparate ke sini, tempat terdekat dengan Hogwarts, dan men-Transfigurasimu kembali. Maaf .. kau tidak memakai baju .."

Hermione lebih merapatkan jubahnya. Tapi ia mengangguk pada Draco, "Terima kasih .. kau sudah melepaskanku.." Lalu baru dilihatnya, di hutan yang begini dingin Draco tidak memakai jubah. Jubah Draco tentu dipakaikan padanya.

"Jubahmu ini .. bagaimana nanti .."

Belum sempat Draco menjawab, dua sosok ber-Apparate dengan posisi siaga. Tongkat teracung ke arah Draco.

"Draco Malfoy! Berani-beraninya kau mendekati Hogwarts! Kau mau lari ke mana sekarang!" suara parau Alastor Moody membuat Hermione berteriak gembira.

"Alastor! Remus!"

"Hermione! Bagaimana kau bisa lolos? Kami kira kau sudah .." Remus bersuka cita setengah heran.

"Draco membuat aku lepas dari markasnya."

"Draco yang melepasmu?" Alastor ragu. Draco mundur selangkah. Walaupun Alastor yang ini bukan Alastor yang men-Transfigurasi-nya menjadi musang dulu, tetap saja ada rasa segan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Potter," katanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini jebakan agar kau bisa membawa Harry pada Tuanmu?" cemooh Alastor.

"Aku percaya," sahut Remus.

Alastor melotot pada Remus. Tapi kemudian, "Baiklah. Tanggungjawabmu," katanya pendek.

Draco mengeluarkan dua buah tongkat, yang satu diangsurkan pada Hermione. "Aku menemukan ini di tempat Amycus," katanya.

"Terima kasih," Hermione menyambut tongkatnya,.

Draco melempar tongkat satunya, tongkatnya sendiri, ke arah Alastor. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Alastor memandang Remus, yang mengangguk. Keempatnya kemudian menuju Hogwarts.

Draco ditempatkan di sebuah kelas kosong, dikunci khusus oleh Alastor, sedang Hermione dibawa ke Hospital Wing oleh Remus.

* * *

Tidak lama Draco menunggu, Harry masuk.

"Malfoy," suara Harry dingin, "apa yang kau inginkan?"

Draco tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi memberikan secarik kecil perkamen kosong pada Harry.

"Kata kuncinya adalah nama animagus ayahmu, Potter," sahutnya kemudian.

Harry menerima perkamen itu sambil matanya terus menatap menyelidik pada Draco. Tapi Draco tidak bereaksi.

"Prongs," Harry mengucap, mengetuk perkamen itu dengan tongkat.

Muncullah garis-garis yang kemudian membentuk tulisan. Begitu Harry selesai membacanya tulisan itu langsung hilang.

"Lokasi Horcrux?" Harry tak percaya.

Draco mengangguk, "Severus memintaku memberitahumu."

"Jadi … selama ini … kukira Remus yang .." Harry menatap tajam.

"Severus yang mengirimi lokasi-lokasi yang lalu. Dan, ya, memang benar Remus yang menerima kabar itu dan meneruskan padamu."

"Pantas ia selalu mengelak kalau aku berterimakasih padanya. Ia selalu mengatakan bahwa informasi ini bersumber dari orang lain…" Harry menurunkan nada suaranya. "Lalu, mengapa kau?"

"Severus mengatakan, ia sudah bisa melepaskan mantra Mum, dan akan mengirim Mum ke dalam perlindungan Orde…"

"Ya. Remus berkata kemarin, Orde harus melindungi seseorang yang lepas dari Death Eaters. Aku tak tahu itu ibumu.."

Draco mengangguk. "Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar Mum tetap berada dalam perlindungan Orde, sampai … sampai ini selesai."

Harry menghela napas. "Tapi aku harus mengujimu terlebih dahulu, agar yang lain percaya."

"Kerjakan apa yang kau suka."

"Aku akan masuk ke dalam pikiranmu, melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Aku siap."

Draco menutup mata. Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya dan merapal, "_Legilimens_!"

Harry terlontar ke dalam pikiran Draco. _Lucius baru saja tiba dari pelariannya, di depan Voldemort. Voldemort marah besar pada Lucius, meng-Avada Kedavra-nya tepat di depan Draco … Narcissa menghiba-hiba di depan Draco agar mau menjalankan tugasnya agar nyawa mereka selamat … Draco dihukum Voldemort, Crucio … Snape mengatakan akan berusaha mencari cara membebaskan Narcissa … Draco lagi-lagi di-Crucio … Snape mengatakan Remus sudah setuju untuk membantu … Snape mengatakan kalau Narcissa sudah lepas dan sekarang dalam perlindungan Orde_ ..

Draco tiba-tiba sadar, Harry akan masuk ke dalam keping memori yang ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang tahu. Tidak.

Tidak.

Jangan. Jangan masuk ke situ.

Draco menjadi serba salah. Ia bisa saja bertindak, memblokir akses agar Harry tidak bisa masuk, tetapi tindakan seperti itu berarti dia menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan itu bisa fatal. Berarti dia tidak bisa dipercaya.

Kecuali kalau Harry dengan sukarela meninggalkan pikirannya.

Dengan setengah hati ia membiarkan Harry masuk ke bagian ini.

Harry merasa sulit untuk masuk ke bagian ini. Tapi dia harus masuk. Dia harus tahu ada apa di sana. Untuk mengetahui apakah Draco layak dipercaya atau tidak.

Dan dia masuk.

_Draco tiba-tiba menerkam Hermione dengan ganas, membuat Hermione terbanting terbaring, dihimpit Draco yang langsung membuatnya tidak bisa berteriak. Mulut Draco mencari mulut Hermione dengan kasar. Kedua tangan Hermione dipiting Draco, bahkan kaki Hermione juga hanya bisa bergerak-gerak sedikit, meronta-ronta putus asa._

_Lidah Draco mulai terasa berusaha membuka mulut Hermione, berputar mendorong. Hermione berusaha sekuat tenaga menghindar, tetapi Draco lebih kuat. Lidah Draco menerobos masuk dengan liar, mencari-cari lidah Hermione, menangkapnya dan menghisapnya dengan ganas._

_Hermione tiba-tiba merasa putus asa. Dua butiran berguliran dari kedua matanya. Apakah ia akan berakhir di sini, diperk …_

_Sama tiba-tibanya seperti saat Draco menyerangnya, tiba-tiba saja Draco menghentikan serangannya, melepasnya, berdiri jauh-jauh darinya, dan berucap lirih, "Maafkan .. maafkan .."_

_Hermione tersengal-sengal, berusaha duduk dengan agak limbung, shock karena serangan tiba-tiba, dan shock atas perubahan sikap Draco yang tak terduga._

_Draco masih mengulang kata-katanya, "Maafkan aku .. Tapi aku harus, agar terlihat .." dia menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengatur napas, "Itu tadi Mata."_

"_Mata?" Hermione biasanya cerdas, tapi dalam keadaan sekarang dia sama bingungnya dengan anak terbodoh._

"_Ya. Mata." Draco menghembuskan napas, "Dark Lord memiliki cara untuk mengontrol anak buahnya. Di markas ini Dia mempunyai mantra untuk melihat berkeliling jarak jauh …"_

Harry tiba-tiba menghentikan Legilimens-nya.

Didapatinya Draco dalam posisi berlutut, terengah-engah. Mandi keringat. Dan wajahnya yang pucat bertambah pucat.

"Maafkan aku, .. aku seharusnya tidak melangkah sebegitu jauh .." sesal Harry. Dengan satu jentikan jari muncul sehelai handuk, diberikan pada Draco.

Draco mengelap keringatnya. Nampak gerakan tangannya juga gemetar.

"Please … jangan katakan pada Miss Granger, bahwa kau sudah melihat .." Draco tidak meneruskan ucapannya. Ada getaran dalam suaranya. Bukan disebabkan oleh tubuhnya yang gemetar tadi.

"Aku berjanji," Harry membantu Draco duduk kembali. Ia juga duduk di depannya. "Aku percaya padamu."

Draco menutup mata dan menarik napas panjang, "Terima kasih."

"Jika Horcrux itu sudah aku hancurkan, bagaimana aku bisa memberitahumu?"

"Seperti cara Remus memberitahu Severus. Pasang iklan di Daily Prophet bagian Obituari. Dengan kata-kata yang tak akan dikira orang."

"Hm. 'Telah berpulang anggota terakhir klub Quidditch Snitch Seeker'?"

Draco tersenyum tipis. "Seperti itulah. Kalau kau sudah menghancurkannya, Severus akan membereskan Nagini."

"Dan bagaimana kau akan memberitahuku bahwa Perang Besar akhirnya siap?" Harry mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke ujung kursi. "Koin! Kau punya koin sihir, kan? Yang kau pakai untuk berkomunikasi dengan Rosmerta? Sinkronkan saja dengan punyaku!"

Draco merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sekumpulan koin, menyisihkan satu di antaranya. Demikian pula Harry. Lalu kedua koin itu disandingkan, keduanya membaca mantra, dan angka-angka pada koin itu berpendar kemerahan, panas jika dipegang.

"Kalau Nagini sudah dimusnahkan, angka ini akan aku ubah menjadi 0 semuanya," sahut Draco.

"OK."

Keduanya berdiri dan berjabat tangan.

"Aku harus segera kembali. Kalau tidak, mereka mungkin akan curiga."

Harry mengangguk. Dibukanya pintu, dan di luar di sebuah meja, tongkat dan jubah Draco tersimpan dengan rapi. Draco mengenakan jubahnya, menyelipkan tongkatnya di kantong jubahnya.

"Draco," Harry menahan langkahnya, "aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tetapi kalau kita berdua bisa melewati Perang Besar hidup-hidup," Harry bersungguh-sungguh, "maukah kau adu cepat denganku, dengan Sapu?"

Senyum muncul di wajah Draco, "Snitch Racer?"

Keduanya tertawa. Draco melangkah dengan ringan.

* * *

Tadinya Draco akan langsung keluar dari Hogwarts, langsung menuju Apparation Point. Tapi masih ada rasa penasaran. Ia berbelok ke Hospital Wing.

Tanpa suara ia membuka pintu, dan mendapati Weasley sedang memeluk Hermione yang terduduk di atas ranjang. Mereka tidak melihat Draco, yang kemudian mundur selangkah agar tersembunyi di balik tirai.

Weasley muda itu seperti sedang menghibur Hermione. Menenangkannya.

"Madam Pomfrey sudah memeriksamu, Hermione. Dan katanya kau hanya butuh istirahat. Kau hanya shock, itu saja."

Sepi. Draco sampai harus berhati-hati bernapas. Baru kemudian ia mendengar Weasley itu lagi, hati-hati nampaknya.

"Dia juga bilang, tidak ada bekas-bekas .. perkosaan, atau perlakuan yang menjurus ke sana …"

"Aku percaya Draco," sahut Hermione lirih.

"Ya .. sebenarnya, pada umumnya aku tidak mempercayai Malfoy. Tapi .. dalam kasus ini .. aku bersyukur."

Tidak ada suara lagi. Mereka pasti masih berpelukan. Mungkin Weasley muda itu sedang berusaha agar Hermione tidur.

Draco mundur dan keluar dari Hospital Wing tanpa suara.

Entah kenapa, ada rasa pedih menyelusup di dada.

Draco merapatkan jubahnya, mempercepat langkahnya, berusaha melupakan rasa pedih itu.

Dia sampai ke Apparation Point.

DisApparate!

**FIN**


End file.
